In Your Arms
by MsHollyGolightly
Summary: Katie Oliver one shot to Hellogoodbye's In Your Arms. Just snap shots into Katie and Oliver's relationship.


Hello Everyone! I know I've been gone forever and I'm sorry, college is a drag as is my muse. If you haven't noticed I've taken down my Sirius/Elena story. I love the characters but it turning out to be a cliché and so I've put it back on the shelf until I can figure out what to do with it. For those that read it and liked it, I'm sorry. I promise that you'll see those characters again some time soon when I get a better idea for it, because I really liked Elena the way I envisioned her. It just didn't work out this time.

As for this story, I really like it. It took forever to get it out the way I saw it playing out in my head but I'm happy with the final product. It's not very detailed, but that's the way it was meant to be. It was meant to be just a series of snap shots of Katie and Oliver's relationship. The song I used is "In Your Arms" by _Hellogoodbye_ which is my current favorite song. Ok, as always review if you feel like it, criticism is always welcome. Now, on with the story.

-----

In Your Arms

"Let's go Wood!"

Oliver Wood sent Katie Bell a cautious smile that looked more like a grimace as he climbed into the passenger seat of her car. He buckled his seat belt and gripped the door and armrest.

Katie started the car and laughed at his antics. "I'm a good driver, I promise."

He sent her a skeptical glance. "You know I hate these muggle death machines."

Katie just smiled and slipped on her pair of enormous black shades that covered half of her face. Checking behind her, she slipped the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

_I like where we are, _

_When we drive, in your car _

_I like where we are... Here _

Katie rolled down the windows as she turned the car toward a winding road. Her long blonde hair blew in her face and she tossed it back. She turned slightly so she could watch Oliver out of the corner of her eye. He had one arm on the window sill, his messy brown hair becoming even more messed up as the wind blew on his face. She turned her whole face toward him briefly. Oliver turned to face her and crossed his eyes while sticking out his tongue. Her laugh rang out like chimes and he grinned at her.

The car sped down the country road so smoothly it was almost as if it were driving itself. Oliver turned back to watching the trees pass by.

_Cause our lips, can touch _

_And our cheeks, can brush _

_Our lips can touch here _

Katie lay down in the grass on her back and Oliver slipped down next to her. They watched as the fluffy white clouds rolled slowly across the light blue sky. Katie slipped her sunglasses off and closed her eyes. Slowly Oliver turned to watch her as she enjoyed the warm summer day, the sun beating down on her face. She shielded her eyes and turned to look at him. He grinned at her. She smiled back and turned her head back, her eyes slowly closing again.

A sigh escaped both their lips as a breeze blew between them, cooling them off. Slowly but steadily Katie's hand slipped into Oliver's much larger one.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me _

_Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly _

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly _

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms _

Oliver stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and started looking for a compartment. Without warning, he was on the ground.

"So sorry Captain!"

"Didn't see you there Captain."

He was jerked back up by two ginger haired boys with identical faces and identical grins.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh. It was good to be back. "Hey George…Fred."

The twins rolled their eyes as they each grabbed an arm and started dragging him down the corridor.

"How many times must we tell you?"

"I'm Gred."

"And I'm Forge."

They entered a compartment where three girls were already sitting.

"Oliver!"

He was engulfed in a violent hug by a raven-haired girl that sent him stumbling back a few steps. "Hey Alicia." He hugged her back.

The dark skinned Angelina Johnson was next with a much gentler hug. Oliver released her from the hug and looked up to see Katie smiling at him, waiting patiently for her turn. He opened his arms to her and she eagerly jumped into them.

"I missed you terribly." Katie whispered into his ear.

He pulled back and looked at her quizzically. He'd only been on vacation for two weeks. It hadn't been that long since she'd seen him.

She sent him a smile and a shrug and pulled him down in the seat next to her.

_I like where you sleep, _

_When you sleep, next to me. _

_I like where you sleep... here _

It was only three weeks into the school year and Oliver was already up until the late hours of the morning trying to finish the mountain of homework that the teachers were piling on. Of course it didn't help that he spent most of the time he should be spending on homework, working out new Quidditch plays.

Oliver was scribbling away so furiously that he didn't notice that there was someone beside him until a cup of steaming coffee was set in front of him. He stopped writing to see Katie pull up a chair next to him and sit down. He smiled and leaned over to kiss the side of her head. Katie smiled back sleepily and laid her head on the desk.

He watched her for a minute with a goofy grin on his handsome face, loving the fact that she would be asleep in a few minutes. She always came down to the common room when she knew he'd be up late just so he would have another body to keep him company.

Wordlessly he pointed his wand to the couch and levitated the blanket laying on it toward him. He gently slipped the blanket over her shoulders and took a sip of the coffee before turning back to his essay.

_Cause our lips, can touch _

_And our cheeks, can brush _

_Our lips can touch here _

"You should go stop Oliver from drowning himself. I hate to admit it but we need him if we're ever going to show our faces on the pitch again."

Katie looked to Fred and nodded. She gave Harry Potter a smile before exiting the Hospital Wing. As quickly as she could she walked toward the locker rooms.

"Oliver?" Katie waved a wand in front of a face trying to clear the steam from her face. "Oliver? Ollie-Wollie-Good-Golly-What-A-Hottie?"

She heard a deep chuckle and she timidly stepped into the boys shower room.

"Hey Kates."

Katie turned her head to the left and squinted her eyes to see Oliver sitting in the spray of steaming water, still fully dressed in his Quidditch robes. She sent him a lopsided smile and reached out to turn off the water. "Oh, Oliver." She knelt beside him and reached out a hand to stroke his cheek.

"We're finished Katie. My last chance for the cup, gone."

Katie sighed. "That's not true."

"Yes it is Katie!"

She flinched. Oliver never yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Katie, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay I know you're just upset. But seriously, listen to me. We didn't lose by a horrendous amount. If Ravenclaw beats Hufflepuff and then we beat both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, we have a definite chance. Don't give up on us Oliver."

Oliver sighed sadly and looked at his best mate. He decided that he just needed to hold her and everything would be ok. He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. She let him hug her, not caring that she was getting soaked, just glad that she was able to comfort him.

They sat like that for a long time, until Katie started shivering from the cold, the steam having cleared the room ages ago.

"Let's get to the common room."

Katie laughed. "Maybe you should change first. Not that I mind, but can you imagine the chaos that your fan club would cause if they saw you like this?"

Oliver looked down and noticed his clothes sticking to him like a second skin, his muscles clearly apparent. He grinned. "Maybe you're right."

Five minutes later they were climbing the hill back to the castle. Katie tugged on his arm and sent him a familiar grin. Oliver laughed and stooped down in front of her so she could climb on his back. He hooked his arms under her legs as she gingerly put her arms around his neck. She pressed her cheek against his and grinned.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Oliver watched Dumbledore leave with the other professors to go search the castle for Sirius Black.

"Lights out in 10 minutes!" He heard Percy Weasley yell.

Letting out an exasperated breath he picked up one of the squashy, purple sleeping bags and searched for Katie. He found her settling down next to Alicia and Angelina. The twins were lying head to head with them. Oliver set up his sleeping bag at Katie's head.

Katie rolled onto her stomach and gave him a scared smiled. He smiled back right before the lights went out and Percy started shushing everyone. She reached out a hand to touch Oliver's head and met his hand instead. He gripped it gently and held onto it as she drifted off to sleep.

Oliver was almost asleep when he felt Katie's hand shake. He looked over at her and saw her head tossing slightly and knew that she was having a bad dream. Making sure everyone else was asleep he quickly and quietly moved his sleeping back next to hers and pulled her into arms. She stopped moving and turned to look at him through sleepy eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep, Kates."

She nodded slowly, pressed her head into his chest, and closed her eyes.

_Our lips, can touch _

_Our lips, can touch...here _

Katie sat back in her chair and popped her knuckles. She slipped her hands behind her head and looked down at her essay that she couldn't seem to finish. She glanced over to the couch and saw Oliver talking to the twins. A small smile formed on her face when she recognized the bored expressions on the twins' faces.

"Hey Wood! Quit torturing them with your Quidditch talk you Quidditch Nazi." She yelled over to him.

Oliver stopped talking and turned toward her, a small smirk playing on his face. The twins took the lack of attention and scrambled up the stairs, away from their maniacal captain.

He stood up and sat in a chair next to her. "Suppose I bore you then."

Katie shrugged and picked up her quill. "Go ahead. You know I can tune you out."

Oliver huffed playfully and watched her. She rolled her head on her shoulders until they popped and continued writing. He stood up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. Katie stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, loving the way his hands eased all the tension out of her body. She leaned her head back to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

_You are the one the one that lies close to me _

_Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly _

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly _

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your _

Christmas Eve rolled around and found Oliver on his favorite couch in front of the fireplace. _Quidditch Tactics_ and his Quidditch Journal lay abandoned on the coffee table in front of him as he watched the crackling fire. The old Grandfather clock chimed midnight and he smiled. Christmas was his favorite time of year. He propped his feet on the coffee table and leaned back, closing his eyes.

Something dropped into his lap and his eyes snapped open. He looked at the bag that had been dropped into his lap and then over his shoulder to see Katie smiling down at him. She hopped over the couch and leaned on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas."

Oliver smiled back and kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Kates."

"Open it."

He held up a finger telling her to hold on as he dug into bag. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

She gazed at it questioningly, fingering the gold ribbon that held the box together.

Oliver pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and then pulled out a leather-bound album. He opened it to see a picture of him and Katie as children licking ice cream cones on Katie's back porch. Smiling at the picture, he flipped through the rest of the pages. He passed pictures, all of them of either Katie, him, or both, doing various things. He passed pictures with their first brooms, their first trip to Hogwarts together, after a winning game in Quidditch, by the Black Lake, and one particularly funny one of the two of them writing on the faces of George and Fred who were asleep. Oliver turned another page and stopped at a picture of the two of them, Oliver working on his homework, Katie asleep beside him, her head on the desk. The picture of him kept stopping to look at Katie with a goofy smile. He didn't know that anyone had taken a picture of that moment. There were a few blank pages in the end and he turned to look at Katie.

"One of them is for when we win the Quidditch Cup." She told him with a grin. "And the others are for whatever you want."

Oliver grinned and enveloped her in a hug. "I love this."

She smiled back. "I'm glad. You're tough to buy for Mr. Wood."

He shrugged and then noticed she still hadn't un-wrapped her gift. "Open yours."

Katie looked back down at the box in her hands and gently pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside was a silver Snitch on a silver chain. She lifted it out and looked at it. "It's beautiful Oliver."

"Open it."

She twisted the sides apart and a piece of paper fluttered out. Curiously, Katie picked up the paper and opened it. _'Oliver'_ was all it said. She looked back at him slightly confused.

He shrugged. "So I'm with you even after I graduate."

Katie broke out into a huge grin and hugged him. "You are the bestest friend ever. I love you Oliver Wood."

He grinned into her hair. "And I love you Katie Bell."

_You are the one the one that lies close to me _

_Whisper's hello I miss you miss you _

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly _

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

The stadium roared with cheers like none ever heard before. The sea of Gryffindor supporters erupted into more cheers and were on their feet as Alicia sent another Quaffle through the hoops. Oliver pumped his fist in the air and pointed a finger at Angelina who he knew was grinning at him. His eyes turned back toward the flash of green that was hurtling towards him.

The Quaffle was in the air and he reached up to catch it. More cheers erupted as he threw the Quaffle to Katie who smirked and took off towards the Slytherin goals.

And then suddenly it was over. Harry Potter stood in the middle of the field, the tiny golden Snitch fluttering furiously to get out of his hand. Oliver slammed into him and hugged him furiously.

"We've won the cup!"

Five more bodies slammed into them. Oliver turned to Katie who was grinning and laughing and screaming with the other girls. She wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes and then leaped into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held onto her tightly. And then his lips were on hers. Everyone in the stadium was now filling the field around them, screaming and cheering and patting them on the back but Oliver and Katie paid no attention to them.

They didn't need to.

_Here in your arms. _

_Here in your arms_


End file.
